


Hands

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loves every part of Michael, but he especially loves his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

He wasn't sure when he noticed it. Sitting next to Michael for so long, he'd glanced at the man a thousand times over. He'd scrutinized every last bit of him, and he did mean every last bit. After all that looking, he'd come up with a few favorite parts of the man. He loved all of him, but a few parts were especially lovely.

He loved his hair, his eyes, his smile. He loved his ass, and his cock, and his hands. Oh how he loved his hands. With his seat next to Michael's he often got to see them, a hand almost constantly attached to the man's mouse. He loved how pale they were, how long the digits were. He loved the callouses he could feel when he held his hand, the skin hardened by years of violent video game playing and button mashing. He loved his nails, always the perfect length, enough to scratch but not cut him when Michael gripped at his hair or his back during sex. 

Even more important, he loved how his hands felt intwined with Michael's. It was like they were meant to be interlocked, perfectly fitting together whenever they felt so inclined. He loved how satisfying their high fives were, skin slapping together and stinging with victory. He loved how it felt when those hands were running over his body, grabbing and pinching and teasing here and there, knowing all his spots perfectly. 

So yes, Gavin loved his hands. If you understood his reasons, you wouldn't be surprised to know he often grabbed for Michael's hands whenever one was free. Michael didn't get it, but he wouldn't ask. He didn't need to, happy to hold the man's hands, because he loved Gavin's too.


End file.
